


Injustice: Gods Among Us

by angstyelephant



Series: The Knights of Gotham [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Injustice, Canonical Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Injustice 2 - Freeform, Injustice Gods Among Us, Kinda canon compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not beta read we die like robins, Post-Brainiac Epilogue, Post-Regime Epilogue, iono this is a real mess but ope I still love injustice so here's some more shit, lmao good luck y'all have fun, these'll be short bc iono how many I'll include
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyelephant/pseuds/angstyelephant
Summary: In which worlds are changed.
Series: The Knights of Gotham [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/614036
Kudos: 4
Collections: the batman family





	1. Post-Regime: Damian Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> I still love Injustice and I eagerly await for the third edition honestly. I still play the mobile games and the actual editions.
> 
> Here's Damian, post-Regime, hair cut short because that long hair garbage was not it. 
> 
> Referenced: Injustice Gods Among Us, Green Lantern (2011), Emerald Twilight, Green Lantern Rebirth, Brightest Day, Green Lantern #52-54, Wonder Woman #0, Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman (2018)  
> Nothing is ever canon compliant here, but ironically: Injustice gives me non-canon canon material so, uh. Paradox?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Nightwing flew over Gotham, the memories of the past still lingering in his heart. Before everything, before Metropolis was lost to them all, Damian would fly with his grappling hook, alongside his father and his beloved brother, Batman and the original Nightwing, as Robin. He would feel the rush of the smog-filled wind, hear the cars and the shouts and other sounds Gothamites made.

Now, Nightwing flies, _literally flies_ , over Gotham. No longer does Damian exert himself, having to accurately pinpoint the next roof to shoot his grapple towards while in mid-air. No longer does he fly next to his father or his brother. Now, Nightwing flies, powered by fear itself.

Damian was well-experienced with Gods on Earth. He had battled against and alongside Wonder Woman, the Champion of Themyscira and Wielder of the Godkiller. He fought and defeated Superman, the greatest Earth had to offer. He bested his own Father, the indomitable Batman, at his very own game. When it came to _real_ Gods, he even managed to turn away Ares, the God of War, who wanted to feed off of Damian’s insatiable thirst for conflict.

But Parallax was the one God Damian entertained, because Parallax had something to give him.

Parallax, “the effect whereby the position or direction of an object appears to differ when viewed from different positions.” To the other Lanterns of the spectrum, Parallax was a demonic entity. But to the wielders of the Yellow Ring, Parallax was a friend. It guided Damian and its kin to use the fears they kept suppressed, to use the fear they exerted from their foes to power themselves beyond something greater than man. Parallax helped Damian become a God amongst humanity.

When his brother was Nightwing, the insignia burned bright blue, a symbol of hope. Parallax told him that that was the sign of the Blue Lanterns and of Adara itself. When Damian took over after Dick’s demise, Damian was so hurt and in pain that the symbol became red for anger and the Red Lanterns and for the Butcher. Parallax said that Damian could use his anger and rage to conquer Fear itself. Parallax said Damian could become its beloved Champion.

Damian recognized Gotham City as a cesspool of crime and inaction, a byproduct of his Father’s ineffectual war. With the ring, he could _see_ the fear radiating off of the normal civilians that lived there, hidden only by false courage and will. He could see the fear rolling off of Gotham’s rogues in waves, hidden behind weapons and armies of thugs. He realized that the reason his father failed this city was because he refused to give in to the fear.

Damian would not make that mistake. He would save this city because Parallax was right: _fear is the key to control_ , and Damian loved being in control.


	2. Post-Brainiac: Damian Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue for Injustice 2: Superman Ending!Damian.
> 
> Referenced: Injustice 2, A Death in the Family, Injustice Gods Among Us Year One, Injustice Gods Among Us Year Three, Injustice 2 vs Masters of the Universe Vol 1, Son of Batman (2014)  
> See this is why I love Injustice because the epilogues are non-canon canon. My lil writer heart and monkey brain are at peace here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Damian Wayne was a sinner.

As he sat on the floor of the Batcave, his shaking knees held close to his heaving chest, he could only think one thing: _I failed you_.

Damian stared up at the glass cases with tears in his eyes, uncharacteristic for the boy he once was, surrounded by people who loved him. Now, as a man and completely alone in the silence of the Caves under Wayne Manor, he could cry for what he lost. Next to Jason Todd’s original Robin suit now stood Dick Grayson’s Nightwing suit, the one that burned blue with hope. The one that Damian had corrupted and turned red with rage.

Dick was the one person who cared for Damian since the beginning. Despite their first riotous meeting, in which both fought extensively, Dick _cared_ for Damian in a way Bruce never did, nor could. And how did Damian repay this care? By accidentally killing him with his own escrima stick. When Damian met Dick again, then the Deadman, he apologized. But despite Deadman’s forgiveness, Damian would never be settled. He would always have to wake up and see his best friend’s blood on his hands, hear Bruce shouting that _Damian took his son away from him_.

The third case was the one that, arguably, hurt Damian the most. The case that held the last suit his Father, the Batman, ever wore. The suit that was _still_ stained with the blood of Bruce Wayne.

Brainiac’s defeat came at a cost. Originally, Damian thought Superman merging with Brainiac’s circuitry would be beneficial to the world, that the Regime would be able to regain control properly. Never in his worst nightmares did he imagine Superman becoming the monster Bruce had said he would become.

When Superman shoved his fist through Batman’s armor and pulled out his heart, Damian thought it was his own. The symbol that had plagued his entire life, that had been the cause of his conception, was the one that now haunted him at night. The left wing of the insignia was broken, dark crimson blood hidden on the black.

Damian blinked away tears, allowing him to see his own face at the feet of the suit. The symbol used to stand for the shadow Damian, _every Robin_ , found themselves in. Plagued to be sidekicks forever, each Robin broke out and became their own hero. Damian failed to do that: he broke out and became his own worst villain. He never appreciated what that symbol really meant, not until it was stained with his father’s blood. _His_ blood.

He wiped his tears, standing up. He looked at the case again, this time seeing his face in the cowl. The symbol was his legacy—a legacy of vengeance. He would right his wrongs, the sins he committed. He would follow in his father’s footsteps and liberate humanity from Kal-El’s tyranny. He would make the souls of his loved ones proud once again.

Damian Wayne was the son of Bruce Wayne and the grandson of the Demon. Damian Wayne used to be known as Robin and Nightwing. Damian Wayne was a sinner.

Damian Wayne would now repent as the Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
